


(Don't You Dare) Put Me Down

by anna7130



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Kageyama Tobio, Carrying, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna7130/pseuds/anna7130
Summary: Before he can even yell at Kageyama about not moving with him, the dark haired boy frowns and says, “Yeah, we’re not doing that” and then the other boy is moving and Hinata’s world is tilting sideways._________________in which Hinata is stupid and Kageyama sweeps him off his feet (literally)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 368





	(Don't You Dare) Put Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in forever, but I actually wrote this a few months ago and it's been sitting in my drafts. Might as well...let it into the world.  
> -Anna

Like always, the school day had flown by, classes passing in a blur as the final bell drew nearer and nearer. The second it rang, Hinata was out of his seat and on his way out the door, volleyball the only thing on his mind.

He headed for the club room, practically bouncing with poorly contained energy. He’s the first to finish changing, Kageyama still pulling his shoes on and the rest of his teammates having barely started. He catches the keys that are thrown his way and heads for the gym door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his rival is still behind him. When he unlocks the door, he takes a moment to look out across the court, letting it send a rush of happiness through his chest as it always does.

He sets the keys somewhere safe, still proud to be trusted with the responsibility, before sitting and stretching, eager to begin. Only seconds later, he’s joined by Kageyama. Minutes later, the others begin to trickle in.

In no time at all they’re done warming up and a mock game has started, the ball flying through as the sound of yells and shoes squeaking against the ground fills the air. Everything’s going great, and Hinata can feel the smile which always appears when he plays.

The ball grazes someone’s fingers as it flies back onto their side, and he hears someone yell “one touch” as he meets Kageyama’s eyes. An understanding passes between them and Hinata feels a bright grin spread across his face. Seconds later, he thinks he sees the other boy’s cheeks turn a bit pink, but he just smiles at the other boy before turning away, backing up in preparation to jump. He can feel the setter’s eyes following him, but there’s no time to think about that now, only the ball in the air and the net in front of him.

The ball hasn’t even touched the dark haired boy’s fingertips when Hinata begins to move. His feet leave the ground and the ball is speeding towards him.

It’s not until the ball is nearing its peak that he realizes that the ball is nowhere near the spot his hand is about to swing through the air. It’s falling on his other side, nearly off the court, and he freezes for a second, realizing that Kageyama just  _ missed _ . 

He thinks about letting it fall, because there’s no good way to get to it and it  _ is _ just a practice game among teammates. But no, he refuses to give up. Besides, he remembers what he’d told Kageyama as clearly as if it were yesterday. He can hear himself telling the setter that he’ll hit any toss, he’ll jump anywhere. 

Even if this one was a bit off, he can’t let Kageyama lose faith in him, he tells himself. They’ve only just started working together consistently. He can’t lose faith in  _ them. _

So he grits his teeth, twists his body midair, and reaches out an arm, barely managing to tap the ball over the net. He hears it thud against the court just seconds before he hits the floor himself. 

With no time to right himself in the air, he lands oddly, yelping as a sharp pain shoots through his ankle before he’s flailing his arms and falling the rest of the way onto the gym floor. In seconds, he’s lying flat on his back, having barely managed to keep his head from smashing into the hard floor. The world spins for a bit anyway before he pushes himself upright, legs splayed in front of him.

By the time he’s sat up, the game has already been forgotten, and the ball is laying ignored as the team crowds around Hinata. He finds Kageyama kneeling next to him, eyebrows drawn together in what looks like concern, reaching out as if to make sure he’s okay. 

He looks around the group to find that all of his teammates are watching him, and he rushes to reassure them, smiling brightly and telling them, “Really, I’m fine”. He really does feel fine, after all. Kageyama is still looking at him skeptically, but he rises, offering Hinata a hand, and he takes it, letting the other boy pull him to his feet. He tries not to think about how warm the hand around his own is.

Luckily, his attention is torn away from Kageyama seconds later. The moment he lets his weight rest fully on his left foot, pain flares in his ankle and his leg buckles. He falls, unable to stop himself, and he’s only saved from another hard collision with the floor when large hands quickly reach out and grip his shoulders, holding him up.

“Dumbass, you’re obviously not fine”, Kageyama’s voice says from next to him. Before he can respond, he’s being propped up against Kageyama’s side, leaning into the other boy with his left foot dangling inches above the ground. The hands on his shoulders disappear, and an arm gently wraps around his waist in their place.

He breathes deeply for a second, steadying himself as he brings his hands up to clutch the sleeve of the boy next to him. Surely it can’t be that bad, Hinata thinks. It probably just hurt a little more in the moment.

He lowers his foot slowly and carefully, only for the rest of the team to start yelling at him the second it touches the ground and he winces. He even sees Kageyama glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, although the arm around his waist only tightens.

Their yelling is the least of his concerns, though, because the pain shot through his foot again the moment he tried to put any weight on it. He immediately lifts it back off the floor as quickly as he can without hurting himself further.

He can feel tears springing to his eyes, and Hinata squeezes them shut and bites his lip as he waits for the pain in his foot dull to a faint throb. When it subsides, he opens his eyes to find everyone still looking at him, now silent.

“I think you should probably go to the nurse”, someone says gently. He resists the urge to argue and instead looks between the gym door and his dangling foot, sighing with dread.

“Are you sure?” he says instead, hopeful that he won’t have to move that much. “I could just sit down for a while and it might get better.” Nobody looks convinced, and Hinata sighs and hangs his head in despair, letting himself lean further into Kageyama's side.

“Fine.” Hinata turns to the door, sighs again, and tries to begin hopping out of the gym, dragging Kageyama with him.

The other boy doesn’t move with him, and he nearly goes careening toward the ground  _ again _ , only managing to keep his balance with the help of his single foot and the arm around his waist. When he’s finally stable again, he turns to hit Kageyama in the side with the hand that’s not still gripping his arm. The other boy might be holding him up, but he’s nearly hit the ground a few times now so obviously he’s not doing a great job. It’s not Hinata’s fault because he refuses to slow down. It’s  _ not _ .

Before he can even yell at Kageyama about not moving with him, the dark haired boy frowns and says, “Yeah, we’re not doing that” and then the other boy is moving and Hinata’s world is tilting sideways.

For a moment he thinks he’s been dropped, and he shuts his eyes and squawks loudly in outrage, but a few seconds pass and he doesn’t hit the floor. It only takes him a little while longer to realize that the ground is no longer beneath his feet and his right side has suddenly been pressed against something very warm.

He can feel one arm under his shoulders and another pressing against the backs of his knees. When he finally finds the courage to look up, he finds Kageyama staring right back, still looking concerned. Hinata feels his eyes widen and he tries to tell himself that the blood rushing to his face is because of exercise and injury and  _ not  _ because Kageyama just  _ picked him up _ .

He thinks he can hear snickering in the background, but it’s frankly rather difficult to focus on anything except the way Kageyama is still looking at him and the feeling of warmth in his chest.

The other boy finally looks away and they start moving towards the door. Hinata finally manages to find words, yelling at the other boy to put him down. The other boy just keeps walking, ignoring his indignant shouts. He’d never tell anyone, but as he tried to argue his way back into his feet, he thinks to himself that leaning against Kageyama’s chest is actually rather comfortable. 

The other boy just keeps walking, and he gives up, only managing to grab Kageyama’s shirt and trying his best not to jostle his foot. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s kind of nice, but, well, it’s still a  _ little _ embarrassing.

They make their way out of the gym and into the school in silence, empty hallways making it easier to maneuver without bumping into anything. Luckily, the nurse is still in her office, and she immediately gestures at the bed in the corner.

When Kageyama puts him down, he only lets himself miss the warmth for a moment before he’s turning and propping his leg up on the bed beside him. He lets the nurse pull off his shoe before poking and prodding at his ankle. He lets himself lean back into Kageyama, who has settled next to him. The other boy stiffens a bit, but relaxes soon after and even settles a warm hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

There’s just a bit of bruising around his foot, but as the nurse tugs it back and forth he winces, inhaling sharply. He just hopes he’ll be able to play again soon.

It doesn’t take long before the nurse is telling him he has a sprained ankle, informing him that all he needs to do is rest and ice it before sending them on their way. This time, when Kageyama moves to pick him up all he does is lift his arms and avoid the other boy’s eyes. 

They head for the bike rack, and one of their teammates must have remembered their things because both of their bags are lying next to Hinata’s bike. He’s not quite sure how Kageyama is planning to help him get home, but he’s comfortable and warm and he’s not completely sure he still wants the other boy to put him down.

The next thing he knows, he’s being helped onto his bike, and he’s about to tell Kageyama that there’s  _ no way _ he’s going to be able to pedal when the tires start moving and the bike tilts sideways. A hand grips the handlebars, and the bike leans against Kageyama’s side as they start down the road.

It takes quite a long time, and Hinata nearly slides right off the end of the bike when they start up the mountain, but eventually they make it back to his house, the sky darkening as they near the front door. He feels Kageyama’s fingers at his side as the other boy digs the key out of his jacket, and before he knows it he’s being lifted off the bike and carried through the front door.

Hinata can feel his head lolling back against the warm shoulder beside him, eyes fluttering with drowsiness. He doesn’t even have it in him to argue, instead relaxing into the other boy’s arms and letting himself be moved.

His mother is away for work, and she’s taken his sister with her, so the house is still quiet and dark. He thinks Kageyama will put him down now, maybe help him make his way up the stairs at most, but instead the other boy heads for the couch.

The arms underneath him slip away as he’s settled on the couch, and he opens his mouth to ask the other boy why he’s on the sofa and not upstairs falling asleep in his warm, comfortable bed. Then the other boy mumbles, “Ice”, and heads for the fridge.

Hinata starts to protest, but the other boy is already walking away, so he lets his eyes slip closed as Kageyama disappears from view. He wakes in what feels like seconds to the feeling of something cold pressing up against his ankle. He whines and shifts, eyes still closed, but the cold does not go away, and now he can feel a hand gripping his calf, holding him still.

The cold is still biting at his skin, but a thumb is rubbing gentle circles into the skin of his calf and he settles, trying to focus on the gentle strokes instead of the chill. He drifts off again as the cold slowly fades and his ankle numbs.

When he wakes in the morning to light shining through the windows and the world still around him, he first thinks that Kageyama has thrown a blanket over him and left. It’s the weekend, so he doesn’t bother moving, instead turning to the warmth beside him and burrowing into what he thinks is a couch cushion.

It’s only when something beside him shifts that Hinata becomes aware of the arm wrapped around him and the leg slid under his own. He startles a bit at the sight of the boy pressed against him, stiffening. The movement pulls at his ankle, which is trapped under a blanket, and he lets out a small noise. He feels his eyes widen and blood rushes to his face as he sees Kageyama’s eyes crack open.

Surprisingly, the other boy doesn’t even bother to budge, only pulling Hinata  _ further _ onto him and away from the edge of the couch. Blue eyes slip closed and Hinata lets his own follow, relaxing again. His ankle twinges again as the ice pack (now melted and warm) falls from his ankle, but he just props his leg against the arm of the couch and resolves to think about that later. 

Even as he curls further into the arms around him, burying his face _ somewhere  _ warm, the faint ache that resided in his ankle begins to fade again. 

He lets a small smile spread across his face as he remembers the way Kageyama had lifted him, gently, the way his arms feel wrapped around him now. The smile remains even after he drifts off, warm and content.


End file.
